Prompts
by Ninja.Says.Whaaa
Summary: For all of you writers who need inspiration, also some one-shots using one of the prompts at the end of each chapter, and a game! R WYO- Read Write Your Own! Love, A L x
1. Lucifer has Hot Pink Sparkly Wings

Hey! Here's some prompts I'd like to see, or just for fun! I do not own Supernatural, I'll add a little story at the end with the first prompt.

Lucifer has hot pink sparkly wings

Lucifer taught Balthazar as well as his like, teenage fledgling brother, Gabriel

Michael taught Raphael how to snark

Gabriel eats, like, cupcake shaped bath bombs

'I found a liquor store, and drank it' Does Gabriel have anything to do with this?

Gabriel and Hel- Loki's daughter in Norse Mythology- meet up after years of separation, Hel- and her siblings- are very powerful half archangel half Norse God.

Baldur and the mistletoe- Gabriel really hates Baldur and so de-ages the mistletoe to be unable to respond (Anyone familiar with Norse mythology will understand)

Why is Raphael so mean? Well it might have had something to do with a prank pulled by a young fledgling with a name starting with 'G', ending with 'L' with 'abrie' in the middle.

What would have happened if Gabriel had also accidentally been pushed into the pit after attempting to hug Lucifer for one last time?

'Sammy had better be happy'

Dean's daughter is found by angels during Season 5, Dean's bloodline. Has Michael found a new vessel or do her and Michael have ties.

Gabriel was the one who found Her. Notice the capital letter. God's sister has come to earth.

Dean, Sam and the human crew are unicorns, Angels are Pegasus and Demons are Black horses.

Dean and Sam are pirates, Castiel is a slave and Gabriel is their eco rights, slave rights, or just about anything rights protester. NONSENCE FIC, if wanted you could insert Crowley, the clever Lord of the Deep (And if wanted his hostage Bobby Singer)

How did Lucifer kill Baldur with his hands, does he use mistletoe hand wash/nail polish?

Sam overhears Dean singing Miley Cyrus in the shower. And tells Gabriel. Oh Shit.

Gabriel is a guardian angel to... DEANS DAUGHTER! Who Dean doesn't know about.

During Tall Tales when Gabriel is in the auditorium with Dean, Sam, Bobby, the chainsaw man, the girls, etc, Hel- Loki's daughter comes in, has a laugh, is kidnapped by the Winchester bros.

Gabriel's first candy.

Chapter Numero Uno, finite!

Lucifer looked around, his secret closely guarded. When he was satisfied that he was alone he unfolded his wings. Now, I know what you're thinking, why does he have to be alone? You see, the bright, beautiful, loved Morning Star had sparkly wings, not just any sparkly wings, hot pink ones.

Lucifer knew he had to do something about this, and fast. He sat and thought for a minute or so. Then he remembered, that thing Gabriel was talking about, the **human **object, what was it called? Hair-Dye. That was it.

He snapped his fingers and a bottle of white hair-dye popped into existence. He slowly massaged the dye into this feathers but to no avail. His long, fluffy wings remained their natural colour.

Later on in life, when Lucifer was thrown into the pit, his only thought while falling was that at least his wings would be black.

Toodles x


	2. Glad You're Back, A Game and Crowley

Prompts Chapter 2, disclaimer in Ch.1

Let's play a game! I'll give you 3 words and you give me a drabble using one. The 3 winners will have theirs in the next chapter! Also you can publish them yourselves!

Demon Music

Candy Floss

Tea

Demon Music:

Crowley hated the parties in Hell, this flashy music, fires and the hell-hounds donning bright, glittery clothing, Crowley was glad that Growley wasn't into that. Crowley glanced around again and saw a few of the more drunken demons, covered in glitter and tinsel.

He flinched as a splash of HellFire Whiskey landed on his new, expensive, black shoes. Then the song started up, the bane of his existence. The Pit Party.

And, ah, loom to the left, loom to the right,

Pit Party will be here all night,

And, ah, scare your mate,

You cannot wait!

But the Pit Party

Is here all night.

-Drums and Guitar Solo-

Crowley made for the exit calmly, shoes tapping the the mangy, dimmly lit floor, he was nearly out when the saw the wall of idiots. In front of the door lay a pile of knocked-out, drunken imbeciles.

And, ah, kill to the front, maim to the back.

Pit Party's here 'til you hit the sack!

And, ah, back to your place,

But the Pit Party

You will face.

-Guitar Solo-

And, ah, loom to the left, loom to the right,

Pit Party will be here all night!

Crowley had had enough. He whistled for Growley and had him burn a hole in the wall, followed by the music player. At this point all you could see is a tail of a black suit, sweeping around the corner and a room full of slurring, drunk, un-balenced demons.

How the Winchesters would have laughed.


	3. Angel Baking Smile, someone loves you :

Prompts Ch. 3

As I have already written this without posting the last chapter then the game is still ongoing. Damn it. I just lost the game

DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Dean and Sam hunt The Doctor

Sam is a YouTube geek, goes to vidcon. Meets some YouTubers eg. AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, Nerimon, Charlieissocoollike, Crabsticks, KickThePJ.

Beautifying people, decorating things, the family business.

God, I love pie.

It was a... Fun... Day

DAMN YOU GABRIEL

Prank War

Fears- Clowns, Aeroplanes, Koala Bears...

The Supernatural crew go to Hogwarts.

Huggie Bear

Wee!Chester days,

Snow

Telephone Box

Cold

Flower.

Malteasers experiences.

Sam and Deans Epic Pokemon Journey! -

Crow-Crow- The Dark-type pokemon

Wing- The Flying, Electic-type pokemon

Hershey- The mischievous, flying, fire-type pokemon, as a few suggestions! Win and get your name in a chapter, or a prompt of your choice, although prompts are always accepted! To win guess who these Pokemon are!

Angels attempt to cook

Massive SPN chat room.

Castiel must speak like a Chav-Gangsta wannabe.

STORY TIME

Angels Attempt To Cook.

Gabriel knew something was wrong. The hint came from the smell of burning. Followed by the fire-alarm.

Gabriel hurried downstairs, archangel sword out to guard against unwelcome visitors. What he saw, however, was a completely different thing entirely to what he had been expecting; although he still wasn't certain what it was until it moved.

Gabriel's kitchen looked as though it had been caught in a snowstorm, followed by a tsunami of pink. In the centre of this natural disaster was a camouflaged angel in a apron; visible only by his deep blue eyes.

The eyes blinked once in shock and a mouth appeared in the haze of white. It feebly muttered a greeting followed by a large 'Happy Birthday' once it had quite recovered.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and at once the mess was gone and he saw a familiar trench-coated archangel in a pink apron stating 'I do not understand. It wants me to write a message. I do not want to write a message.' In a speech bubble coming from an anime version of Castiel.

Castiel, himself, was holding a cake with pink frosting, although Gabriel was not sure if it was cake. He thought he saw it wobble.


End file.
